Lost patriots
by ANGELICSEER
Summary: In a time where there is no freedom for american people.When soldier lose sight in what they believe in and become mercenary fighters.Is all hope lost for our future?.Blood and gore,Explict material R
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first story so there may be some grammar or punctuation errors so please review with your thoughts**

**prologue**

An abandoned building laid in ruin under the cold night sky,the walls have since been chipped leaving broken wood and lead paint .The smell of mold and mildew filled what was left of the building . Leaving few who could or would stay in such a place,but for most there was no choice but to take refuge in such a place being war time and the enemy more vigorous than ever with no regard to war time laws .To them the Geneva convention was the housing for non-existent crimes in time of war . to them there was no difference between husband from wife or from mother to son .In there eyes you were and enemy who would either give up or die .The Year is 2015 the united states thrusted into another world war,an invasion of Russian troops and mercenary ops flooded into the U.N through a large enough E.M.P that disabled all working technology leaving it very vulnerable An opening that would mark the down fall off our governed society .Using mercenary units and guerrilla tactics they took over countless states. children and women were either killed or made slaves to Russian homes .The smell of burnt bodies and the sound of scream filled nights haunted many .Soldiers who did survive went under ground becoming fighters for hire,who did not care for sides any more just wealth,refuge and purpose this is there story.

Under cover a lone soldier awaited the sound of debris falling from the wall of his shelter,his breaths shallow his body still,his hands steady .He wore all black best for moonless night like tonight .A black snow cap cover his head keeping him warm his gaze set to his 687M scope .His left eye gently shut holding tightly To his gun he made a sweeping glance "1" he spoke lowly his deep voice chimed over the com-set on his shoulder .Turning his gun ever so slowly he motioned another sweep "2...3..4..and 5" moving his fingers nimbly his heart pacing "there are 5 sentries two of which are field scouts" he spoke awaiting his answer from his spotter which was on the top level of the building,a more female voice echoed out "fire" he placed his finger on the trigger of his Dragunov his aim on the first sentry who was in conversation with one of his mates .He pulled the trigger as a 7N1 round exited the muzzle of his semi-automatic,hitting the sentry in the neck .Before the enemy could react he let off another round into the second sentry exiting the back of his head .Taking defensive measures they ran into cover,each one in a state off confusion.

"Wha-? What the hell man" the scout spoke his gun shaking,his head turning to view the body of his fellow comrades

"Shut up Trent" the soldier spoke out looking from the corner

"I...cant they killed jhonny I'm out of here man" The scout spoke getting up from cover as two bullets entered his chest his finger pressed firm on the trigger of his Ak-47

"Shit No!!" He said bullets from the Ak entered his body as he was hailed from friendly fire his body shook from the rounds until they both collapsed

The last sentry stood throwing his gun to the ground,kneeling to show he surrendered "Don't shoot i give up!!" he said looking around his voice shaky and his olive drab uniform stained with blood. "What about him?" the sniper asked aiming his gun at the scouts head . "Alexander Rudenchev No Survivors!" the female spoke louder making her Russian accent more clear The sniper let out one round into the scouts forehead quick and clean.Getting up from they building The sniper looked around his Blue eyes shimmered in the night,taking of his cap his Light green hair flowed freely agaisnt the breeze . He was young about 23 and was pretty skilled in urban forward he made it downstairs his steps were slow in pace but steady all the same.looking around he saw here Rosalina Joanavich "Rose you Called me Alexander again ... its Alex" he said with a smirk lighing a cigarette with his butane lighter, his glance changed to the bodies "I guess i'm just tired Whats the point" turning he looked at rose "Wealth .. purpose it just leaves me with and empty feeling inside" he sighed

A/N: well this is the proluge umm review and give me tips and or ideas i might put a reviewer character in the story if you want ok well thanks and bye


	2. Chapter 1:Understanding

**Chapter 1**

**Understanding**

Alex Walked over to rose a scowl on her face she never liked his attitude lately "may i remind you are in my debt" she said coming closer into view she was wearing olive drab it was slightly open above her chest reviled a black tank top. "Don't have to keep reminding me I'm not giving up just wish i had a little more purpose you know" taking the bud from his mouth he tossed it looking up at her slightly "have you ever heard of Big boss?" he asked, her puzzled gave told him all he needed "He was the ex American hero that stopped hostility between the Russians and the Americans during the cold war in 1964,in that time he defeated and killed his old mentor who had defected to the soviet union, When he returned though he was a broken man and became delusional" he said looking toward the dead bodies.

"Whats your point?" Rose asked impatiently,Taking out her knife she began tossing it back and fourth

"Well after a few years he started a project called outer heaven a small mercenary country within Africa"

"Really?!" she said more interested than before putting her knife giving him her full attention,She was the more Impulsive type even though this could not well determine her in skill

"His code name on that mission was naked snake" he said with a slight grin before getting up, when rose questioned this he gave here a look

"His genetic clone killed him and his code name was solid snake, a replica to big boss it was part of the les efant terribles project,snake had three exact brothers there names i don't know but i do know the youngest was killed on a mission by solid snake it was project shadow mosses" Alex said turning to see rose hadn't grasped his meaning

"Its been well over 40 years and none knows why he had done it what he did,he was well respected yet he did this against his own government i guess i feel like big boss right now with no meaning" he said gaining a hug from rose

"how you know all this?" she asked pulling away

"I read some government documents that were being thrown away..." a loud bang cut through the quiet night sky "what was that?" he said getting up at the ready taking one a the scouts binoculars to see a man in his fourties . he was wearing tactical uniform looked american.

The male also had dark brown hair and Clear blue eyes his hands at his sides a Socom in its holster his figures steady as the enemy made its advance .his headband flowing in the wind his eyes shut as one of the soldiers reached or him.

"Who are you and What are you doing here?" the Russian soldier asked

"..." no answer

"What is your name!" he yelled gun at the ready

"sorry i don't give my name to dead men" He said pulling his socom out his finger on the trigger he fired at point blank range blood gushing from the soldiers throat .his comrades fired as he took the body as a shield firing through his shields torso hitting a guy in they leg .Rushing forward taking pot shot's from the mans body once in awhile he would hit a soldier .He dropped the body as they began to reload,his gun had two rounds left as he fired his 9mm round exiting the barrel of his gun before making contact another round was fired in the same direction hitting the man twice in the chest .Ejecting his magazine he reached behind him pulling out another clip it took only a split second to reload before he continued to empty his cartridge on the last soldier .Alex walked from his spot his hand on his .45 a he reared up on the man "Who the hell are you" he said pulling his gun out to onley find the man had his gun facing him "Kid just stay out my way" he said

A Smug look in to the mans cold deep eyes...


	3. Chapter 2:The man named Pliskin

**A/N:Ive gotten a lot of hits i kind of happy this chapter is manly about the introduction of Iroqouis pliskin please review and let me know about certain ideas you may have for characters.**

The man turned around his gaze cold as steel,The stoled expression made Alex flinch,Wrong move with lightning quick reflexes,He grabbed onto Alex's arm twisting him forward taking hold of his .45 as Alex collapsed to the ground .Looking up at The man Alex shook his head in disbelief "What just happened?" his voice in an oddly low tone .Adverting his gave for a moment to rose who had watched in awe until he heard a click turning his head he saw the man had dis assembled his gun entirely.

"Go home kid" he said throwing the parts in different directions never turning around

"Who the hell you think you are!" Alex said getting up his hand reaching for the knife on his shoulder his mind set on killing this man

"..." The man sighed as he walked on "You don't have what it takes" he said before turning around "To kill me"

Alex rushed forward to the man lunging with his knife,The man just simply dogged the erratic pattern,letting his anger got the best of him he was starting to tire after 20 minutes,his moves became sluggish until he stood weak in front of the man knife held in front his eyes were dull and glazed though and his breathing were a group of huffs.

"Go ahead kill me before i kill you" he said holding his arms up "Why don't you go for the throat or maybe my heart?"his eyes still cold as ever pure determination limited from them

Alex taken aback by this retracted his hand as snake rushed forward punching him in the gut his hand pulled around the mans shoulder as he flipped Alex to the ground knife in hand,the blade pressed against his throat.

"I got to admit kid you got talent but that indetermination in a battle situation can leave you and people around you hurt or worse dead" he paused as Alex looked at him "As for hand to hand combat you have a long way to go,Sometimes a fist or a knife can be more useful when in close proximity encounters Use the Environment to your advantage when this occurs" the man let go a smug look on his face his eyes seemed to gleam in that moment.

"why didn't you kill me?" Alex asked taking his hand to get up

"your young and anyway your not my enemy" he spoke grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket "empty damn"

"oh ah here" Alex said taking out his pack it was still full,he gently handed the man the box as he took out a cigarette "So whats your name?" Alex asked rubbing his neck

"It's. pliskin...Iroqouis Plisken" His eyes turned to Roses trailer and equipment

"So Plisken What brings you here?" Alex asked not sure to trust the man entirely yet his hand set on crossed on his lap as Plisken spoke

"I'm an Ex guerrilla grunt looking for a spot as mercenary" he lied turning to see rose packing there things,Thinking for a moment as Alex spoke up

"Well... i guess your not so bad then.." he joked trying to lift the mood his eyes also set to the weapons Plisken had,A Socom and a standard issue Colt M16A 5.56 machine gun with a M203 grenade launcher .

"You mind if Tag along with you guys for awhile until we reach the next base?" pliskin asked his body hunched over as he took a drag from his cigarette

"I don't see a problem with it i have to ask rose though" he voice sounded weak and timid when it came to a subject concerning rose

"so whats your story?" he asked looking at Alex like he was a kid,turning to stand before making up his mind to stay seated

"Me ? Well i came from a broken down neighbor hood in newyork city ,Ever heard of Harlem? Well i grew up there my with my old man, I loved my old man he used to tell me about his days in Vietnam and how he gained his comrades trust after putting himself at risk for one of them,i was so impressed with him i guess i was envious at the time,i trained and world hard for my old man so he could be proud of me... well when this war started i volunteer and trained hard but when it came down to it i let every one down.." Alex turned his head slightly his mind on other things

"How so how could you let them down?" Plisken asked hunched over intent on the story

"Me and my team were pinned down by artillery fire by enemy guerrilla units we held our own for awhile until one day we where flanked by an ambush,i couldn't do anything i froze up and dropped my gun as every one of my friends died i was paralyzed with fear then when i realized it i was running ... running away from the gunshots,my friends and my duty i was found alone in the state of long island by rose. She took care of me trained me and showed me her kind of love but it came as a price. price .She now owns me she changed my name to Alexander Rudenchev and well now I'm here"

Piskin at him eyes steady with eyes that could brake any mortal man "So you froze up again indetermination work on it by the way whats your real name?" tossing the bud he got up offering his hand

"Its Seth Einheart" he said smiling turning towards rose who looked at them

"hope in mister umm.." she thought for a moment

"Pliskin ...iroqouis pliskin" he stated walking forward "oh we have to pick up a friend of mine his name is..."


	4. Chapter 3:The Weird guy and the Freind

**A/N:well people sorry i haven't been on in awhile had something to take care of and i will try and make the chapters longer I'm introducing an oc...**

Alex And company stood in front of the mobile unit,It seemed like a trey hound bus converted to suit there needs ,It was pure black with silver lining on it .On top was a radio antenna with was hooked up internally . "I have to warn you there is someone inside you wouldn't expect he's kinda weird" Alex spoke his voice untouched by the cold wind .He walked forward motioning for pliskin to follow him inside seeing as rose had already entered .Inside there was four seats on both sides,Twice in the front twice in the back,while in the middle was mechanical equipment and machinery,and directly in the middle was a ladder that went to the roof of the bus."The hell?" pliskin said taken aback by the look of the buses interior .Thats when a face popped into view from the side.

It was a young man about the age of 15,He wore a black dress shirt,Black denim jeans and black combat boots . On top off his head he had a pair of dessert storm goggles and a spiked choker around his neck .He stood there a moment and just stared at pliskin,moving around taking in every aspect about him until he saw pliskins socom which he snatched looking at it more closely"Hey kid stop playing with my gun it isn't a toy!" he said reaching for his gun but the kid back flipped out the way .running back to his station with pliskins gun in hand. "Hey what the hell is up with him?" pliskin asked,Seeing Alex snickering "Thats Trent ,seems he wants to trade with you" Alex said as Trent walked back with two different guns in hand, in his right was a semi-automatic Beretta 92FS and in his left was a M1900 American eagal a recreation of the luger.

Pliskin looked at the guns for a moment until he made up his mind and took the Beretta and placed it in his holster.

"So it's a deal then right?" Trent said pulling out another Luger replica from his back. "it was a good choice since i thought you wouldn't use two at once since you have that knife" he said his voice cheerful and glad

"who are you really " pliskin asked looking down at his fully customized Beretta fitted with black chrome finish,it was made to fit an extended clip and could use Anti-personnel rounds as well as armor piercing ones.

"I'm this teams weapons expert and tech specialist" He said putting both guns in his back ,glancing toward rose who had started the The bus .Taking a seat To continue his conversation with Pliskin "So whats your name?" he asked letting his gaze turn to the snow covered fields outside

"Pliskin Iroqouis Pliskin" he said solemnly his thoughts weren't on the conversation at hand

"Okay Mr pliskin i promise to fix this machine gun of yours" He said with Pliskins Colt M16A Machine gun in hand

"When did you?" pliskin sighed was his head really somewhere else "I'm losing my concentration i need to focus" he said getting up and walking toward Rose "Slow down here ill go get him" pliskin spoke as he awaited the bus to stop .Getting off he continued to a house which had its roof caved in and was under a few feet of snow .After almost a half an hour of waiting he began to return with a Young man in his mid 20'He had Dark brown messy hair And had light brown eyes,he wore a white lab coat with trey pants and black shoeshine his hand was a black laptop computer with a wireless connection .As soon as he got on the bus He introduced himself "Hello my name is-" He paused as Trent interrupted him "Hal Emmerich,The Hal Emmerich the one responsible in advances of nano technology and the former developer of Metal Gear Rex!" Trent spoke put walking toward him.

"How do you know all that?" Hal asked his left hand on his glasses his gaze directly on rent who was uneasily holding his own laptop

"My grandfather was one of the Mechanical engineers working on that project when you were younger i was still small but he told me you were a good person who followed in what he believed!" Trent spoke turning away

"Why didn't you tell us before Trent?" Alex Said as rose Started the bus Again .Alex had a look of pure amazement on his face.

"Because ...Because..." Trent started His face holding back tears

"He was killed shortly After" Hal Spoke up,he had now taken seat in the front his eyes glazed over,His head re thinking past events .hunching over he looked unto his palms "Your Victor west fields Grandson?" Hal spoke up nodded his wiping his tears "No time for crying right now Mr Emmerich i need your help.." Otocon looked up staring momentarily "Ive been using whats left of my Grandfathers notes to try and recreate the same conditions that nanites can work on but with only a little of his work left Ive had only failures So i was wondering if you still had any of the original information left?" Trent turned around a syringe with a liquid inside was shown "i Have already made the nanites"

Hal looked up he Was amazed at the genius of this young boy he must have been dedicated to his grandfathers work .Hal Turned and nodded walking with rent to his Work Station "But why would you need nano technology?"Trent looked at him his face pale "Because the our communication system has been giving away our position lately so we need an undirected frequency Which The Legendary Her Solid Snake had During Shadow moses" Hal turned it was his time to look pale "how do you know about Snake?" Trent Sighed "When We had a job in D.C We found certain documents concearning him it wasnt a lot but we got the basic understanding" hal looked at him and smiled "What do you mean by we i though Alex Was solo?" his voice chimed over the clitter clatter from his laptop "Im A field agent also i cant sit behind this desk all day ill go crazy" Trent said docking his laptop with hals as the exchanged Technology until A large Explosion, ahead of them Was a large Black Eagle heavy tank A man With Red Hair and All black camo Peeked outside "Alexander it ends here this time you'll die!" he spoke lighing a cigarette

"Dammit it Pryo Fox!!" Alex Said going up one of the ladder into a well placed turret ontop of the bus

"You Trent Do You have Anything that can handle A tank?" Trent looked at a door to his right "Inside theres a M-72 LAW But only has one shot so don't miss" Plisken Smirked "I never do" he ran inside and grabbed the heavy piece of equipment before climing ontop of the bus throught the side ladder.


End file.
